


みんな、また会うかなぁ...

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Gift art for Elillie's amazing "Unit: Argentum".Thanks for all the feels! <3





	みんな、また会うかなぁ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).




End file.
